A Fractured Nation
by Kalib Odiv
Summary: After the president's assassination and the Justice League's forced disbanding the Earth needed a new era of protectors, and they thought they struck gold when they found a bunch of kids were gaining powers. They start the Academy, but when there are rumors of corruption a group of Supers set out to bring it down, but will they be able to do in time or is it to late.
1. Chapter 1

Sarah sat on her perch in the bell tower of the Belmont County Baptist Church and watched as people filed into the church. She sighed at the sight as she leaped quietly onto the church roof and then into a passing mattress truck.

"Sarah, there's a meteor coming quick." Her friend, Nicole Hiarason told her.

"Let the hero academy junkers take care of it." Sarah replied coldly.

"That's the thing you're the only one around who can possibly save the people there." Nicole told her.

Sarah sighed as she leaped from the mattress truck to a nearby roof and looked around for the meteor. It took her a while to spot it as it was somewhat cloaked from the naked eye, but her eyes were genetically enhanced from a young age. She hooked up her grappling line to the next building and zipped over to where she had a good sight on the meteor.

"Did you put the MPL on my belt." Sarah asked her as she search her utility belt.

"Yeah, the Multiple Projectile Launcher is the very far left." Nicole replied.

Sarah took a disc off of her belt and it instantly expanded to a full sized rocket launcher with four barrels and she focused on the meteor. As it beeped three times to show that the launcher was locked on and she fired it. The four rockets fired off and as they got closer those rockets separated into ten tinier rockets each that hit the meteor enough to where it separated.

"Okay, it's high enough in the atmosphere to where the two pieces will burn up before they even get close." Nicole told her.

Sarah nodded as she pulled up her hood and climbed down the side of the building where she wouldn't be seen. Her jeans were torn in several places and the pink shirt she was wearing hadn't been washed in a couple of weeks. Her shoes were torn and the soles were barely staying on, but her jacket was the only thing she ever washed. She never really lived anywhere even though Nicole and her parents offered to let her live with them, but she would never stay with them due to the danger they would be put through.

"Sarah, please come over, you know I worry about where you'll get your next meal." Nicole told her.

"Fine, but I'm not staying there." Sarah replied.

"I'll tell my mom that you're coming." Nicole replied happily.

Sarah sighed as she pulled out the Bluetooth and put it in her pocket. She tied back her blonde hair and started to jog towards Nicole's house. The house had white paneling on the outside and when Sarah first knocked on the door it swung open. Nicole pulled her in for a tight hug, next was her moom who kissed her forehead and Sarah looked around and sighed.

"He's out so you don't have to worry." Nicole's mom replied.

Sarah nodded as she looked around the house. It wasn't complicatedly decorated, the living room had a t.v., couch, a coffee table, and two recliners on either side of the couch. There was the kitchen and dining room off the right of the living room and there was a hallway leading from the living room to Nicole's room and it turns to the right leading to her parent's room.

"My dad doesn't hate you Sarah." Nicole told her.

"I don't want to bring it up." Sarah replied.

"You two are going to have to talk sooner or later." Nicole replied.

"I choose never." Sarah replied.

"Okay, whatever then." Nicole replied. "At least take a shower, you reek."

"I like my stench people keep their distance." Sarah told her.

"I know you really aren't a people person, but as long as you in this house you will not smell like you crawled out of a dumpster." Nicole told her as she tried to push Sarah towards her room.

"You know you can't move me." Sarah replied.

"What is she doing here?" A voice asked from behind them.

"Dad, she my friend, and she isn't putting me in danger." Nicole told him.

"Long time no see, Mr. Hiarason." Sarah spat out.

"Get out now, and I don't want you anywhere around my family." He told her.

"Fine, just don't ask me for help anytime soon." Sarah hissed as she stormed out of the house.

She heard Nicole run after but she just started to run. "Sarah, you're 16; you need a family."

She sprinted down the street as her anger started to boil violently and when she was a good distance away she collapsed to her knees and screamed until her throat hurt. The only thing that strained her friendship with Nicole is that her father is the director of the Hero Academy. The same Academy that didn't come to her aid until her parents were long dead. The same Academy that looked down at her because her parent were Powered, but she wasn't. The same Academy that made every day of her life since then a living nightmare. Sarah got to her feet and just started to walk with no destination in mind, when she finally started to notice her surrounding she found that she was at her old house. She opened the door, walked to her bedroom, and cried herself to sleep in her old bed.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked her.

Sarah shot straight up in her bed when she heard the voice.

"Who there?" Sarah asked the voice.

"To bad the electricity is no good." The voice replied.

Sarah sensed whoever was in her room get closer to her bed and who she saw shocked her. The girl that sat at the foot of her bed had bright blonde hair that was braided. She wore a dark red shirt with a leather jacket and dark skinny jeans and she had on high heels. She looked to be around Sarah age as well.

"How did I not hear you?" Sarah asked her rubbing her eyes.

"I had asked you same question like ten times before you actually responded." The girl replied.

"Well I was asleep." Sarah replied.

"Why here, and not with your family?" The girl asked her.

"They were killed." Sarah replied. "This is my old house."

The girl nodded as this sunk in.

"Who are you?" Sarah asked the girl.

"My name is Black Magic." She replied. "And your name is?"

"I'm Conduit, and don't worry about my real name." Sarah replied.

"Come with me." Black Magic told her.

"Where to?" Sarah asked her. "Also, why I don't even know you."

"Would you rather be in this dark and dreary house all by yourself?" Black Magic asked her.

Sarah's sighed as Black Magic offered her a hand and she took it. Suddenly she felt weightless as her house disappeared and an island appeared around the two of them.

"How did you do that?" Sarah asked her.

"My abilities let me bend the laws of the universe." Black Magic told her.

"That's weird." Sarah told her.

"Yeah, but you'll get used to it." Black Magic replied.

"No, not your abilities." Sarah replied as nicely as she could. "My phone had a full battery and now it completely drained."

Black Magic checked her phone and she was surprised to find it was dead as well. "My powers don't do this. Has this happened recently."

"If I have to make trip to the middle of nowhere then yeah but I usually have enough time to pack at least 40 cellphone batteries." Sarah replied. "This sudden drain completely kills the batteries."

A backpack appeared out of nowhere beside Black Magic and she pulled out a sleek metal case and what looked like hair spray.

"You will want to close your eyes and mouth and plug your nose; it is horrible if gets into any of those spots." Black Magic told her.

Sarah nodded as she did as Black Magic told her and when she was able to open her eyes see saw several black streams flowing from a flashlight that Black Magic was holding.

"Power over electricity, interesting." Black Magic told her. "You are definitely buying me a new battery."

"Okay, but is that the only reason you brought me here, I think the lack of electricity is making me sick." Sarah told her.

Black Magic placed a hand on Sarah's and they were instantly teleported back to the city but Sarah still threw up on the streets.

"Let's get you somewhere safe." Black Magic told her as she took her arm.

They walked as quickly as they could to what seemed like an abandoned building on the outside, but Sarah was surprised by what she saw on the inside. The walls were completely line from the roof to the ground with computers and she barely saw the person going from one to the next. With the new information she got from Black Magic she placed a hand on one of the computers and as it started to flicker the person stopped in his tracks.

"Can you please stop?" The guy asked her.

He was going to continue until he saw that Sarah was the one draining the computer he spun on Black Magic.

"Why did you bring her!" He yelled right before a black band of energy wrapped over his mouth.

"Good to see you again, you treacherous piece of scum." Sarah told him.

"Calm down Conduit." Black Magic told her.

"No, what he did is unforgivable." Sarah yelled before disappearing.

Sarah jumped out the power line onto the roof a building a block away from Black Magic's hideout. She spun around with electricity crackling across her fingertips as the another girl approached her this girl was wearing a skintight Kevlar bodysuit with her black hair flowing behind her.

"I'm irritated and I'm going to blast you away if you don't start talking." Sarah told her.

"Follow me Sarah Mcneal; you'll get your answers." The girl asked before she started to walk away.

Sarah ran after the mystery girl.

Author's Note: I'm accepting OC's for this story I'll be putting up a poll with the available relationships.


	2. Chapter 2

OC Form

Name:

Codename:

Age:

Power Set:

Hero/Villian:

Hero Academy Student: Yes/No

Physical Description:

Regular Clothes:

Super Costume:

Formal Clothes:

In Relationship: Yes/No (With who)

Quick Overview:

Name: Jude Krise

Codename: Technofreak

Age: 17

Power Set: Master Hacker/ Ability to control technology

Hero/Villian: Hero

Hero Academy Student: Yes

Description: Jude is a short, pale kid with buzz cut brown hair. He has grayish blue eyes that seem far off. He has thick set glasses that always seem to slide down his nose. He never goes outside if he can help it but Black Magic usually ends up kicking him out of the hideout when she annoyed with him, which is almost every other afternoon, but he usually holes himself up in a diner and gets back on his computer.

Super Costume: An S.O.G. uniform wired fully with technology to be able to hack into a piece of technology where ever he is.

In Relationship: No

Name: Blake Alaber

Codename: Rebel

Age: 19

Power Set: Super strength/ steel skin

Hero/Villian: Hero

Hero Academy Student: Yes

Description: Blake is tall with tanned skin and rippling muscles. He can be easily found either in the gym working or at the beach trying to charm the girls there. He is slightly egotistic and centered on his own image more than his whole team. He usually bullies the Aniforms and Techies since he sees them as below himself. The only reason he's popular among every is because of his connection within the Academy.

Super Costume: Red body suits with a black R stretching across the front

In Relationship: No

Name: Unknown

Codename: Black Magic

Age: 16

Power Set: Anything as long as her Power is high enough

Hero/Villian: Hero

Hero Academy Student: No

Description: Not much is known about Black Magic since she keeps to herself most of the of the time, and when she does let something slip it's usually irrelevant.

Super Costume: A black body suit

In Relationship: No

Name: Nicole

Codename: None

Age: 15

Power Set: Able to see through anyone's eyes

Hero/Villian: Undecided

Hero Academy Student: Yes

Description: Nicole is tall for her age and is usually mistaken for being a few years older than she really is. Her only true friend is Sarah McNeal but they usually talk over mics to each other since Sarah doesn't want to put Nicole and her mother in danger. Nicole has rusty red hair that she keeps in a ponytail and bangs that she has to keep clipped to keep them out of her eyes. Whenever she isn't keeping tracking of things for Sarah she's usually running laps at the track at the Hero Academy. Her dad refuses to let her go on any missions though.

Super Costume: None

In Relationship: No

Name: Sarah Mcneal

Codename: Conduit

Age: 16

Power Set: Able to manipulate electricity and gravity

Hero/Villian: Undecided

Hero Academy Student: No

Description: Orphaned at a young age when her parent were killed by a bunch of robbers and the Hero Academy never came to save them, she swore that she would never let anything like this happen again and that she would never join the Hero Academy. Ever since she started being the hero anyone who needed protecting could call on the Hero Academy has started to see her as a threat. She hasn't taken a long shower ever since her parents died and she barely changes her clothes. Her blonde hair has never been out of its braid and has just been getting longer over the years. She has taken numerous fighting and self defense classes over the years so her powers weren't needed until she gets pulled head over heels into something she never expected.

Super Costume: N/A

In Relationship: No

Name: Unknown

Codename: Prodigy

Age: 16

Power Set: Able to craft weapon from nothing

Hero/Villian: Villian

Hero Academy Student: No

Description: Nothing is known about Prodigy, a villain who just appeared over night. She always evades capture and has also beaten the Hero Academy a couple of times when they intervened in her capture. Her black is loose down her back and her skin is tanned since she is always on the move.

Super Costume: A black and red Kevlar body suit

In Relationship: No


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah followed the new girl a safe distance making sure not to relax. Her paranoia was keeping her from completely trusting her.

"You don't have to worry." The girl told her.

"I know you think that you are untouchable." Sarah replied.

"You don't have the dirt on me that I have on you." The girl replied.

"Don't be so sure Prodigy." Sarah told her.

"I know about your past, your friend, and your little secret." Prodigy replied.

"Well, this has been fun but I have to dash." Sarah replied before leaping up to an overhead wire.

She stood there for awhile to check her watch and she heard Prodigy whistle.

"You're a pervert." Sarah replied before shooting towards the western end of the city. "What's the next job Nicci?"

"You won't enjoy it, but just deal with it." Nicole replied. "It has a good pay."

"As long as it doesn't involve me working _with _an Academy member; I'm good." Sarah replied.

"The job is from a member, but it's also unknown from the Academy." Nicole replied.

"Then this will be fun, where is he going to meet me?" Sarah asked her.

"The Tropical Café on the intersection of 34th and K street." Nicole replied.

Sarah turned off her earpiece and leapt to a different wire that would lead her straight to the Café. She leapt off the wire and rolled to her feet spooking the people around her. She pushed past everyone and entered the Café and took a booth near the window. A waitress walked over and took her order as a guy with a lean muscular and messy dark blue hair was barely combed came into the Café and she waved him over.

"Are you her?" He asked her.

"Sit down and you might find out Ramsey Elijah Thompson." Sarah replied.

Ramsey slid into the booth in front of her while keeping an eye on her.

"Don't I don't kill the client." Sarah replied. "Most of the times."

"You're creepy." Ramsey replied. "I never told your friend anything."

"I don't need her to tell anything." Sarah replied with a sneer as the waitress brought her a bottle of Italian red wine.

"Are you sure you should be drinking that?" Ramsey asked her.

"I know you're the younger brother but you aren't my brother so your opinion is pointless." Sarah replied as she uncorked the bottle and took a drink from it. "Want some?"

"No I'd rather stay sober." Ramsey replied.

"Man, you're being a buzz kill I hope your older brother and his girlfriend are more fun." Sarah replied.

"Before I run out here yelling my head off, they are planning to rob a bank and I need to you stop them and keep them from being arrested." Ramsey replied.

"What are you willing to pay?" Sarah asked him as she shoved the cork back onto the bottle.

"Is that all you think about?" Ramsey asked her.

"What do you know?" Sarah asked him as she waved over the waitress again. "How much is one of those bags?"

"Ten dollars, anything else?" The waitress asked her.

"One piece of cheesecake for the stiff right there." Sarah replied as she pointed at Ramsey.

"I can get a girl for him." The waitress replied.

Sarah looked at Ramsey and he slammed his hands on the table.

"I don't need a girl, I need someone to keep my brother out of jail." Ramsey hissed.

Sarah smiled as she handed the waitress a one hundred dollar bill.

"I think that should pay the bill; and keep the rest for yourself." Sarah replied.

"T-thank you." The waitress stammered.

"I know where they are so I have to head out." Sarah replied as she put the wine in the bag.

Ramsey just watched Sarah as she left and barely noticed as another girl take her place.

"You are so interested in her." Prodigy told her.

"No, I'm not." Ramsey replied.

"I can so tell Ramsey Thompson." Prodigy replied.

"How does everyone know my name?" Ramsey growled as he stood up and stalked out the Café.

Sarah walked along the roof of the Grand Central Bank and went over to the central power grid for the whole building.

"Let hope they are already in the vault." Sarah whispered to herself as she placed her hands on the box.

She felt the electricity flow into her hand and heard the people screaming inside the bank.

"Showtime." Sarah replied with a smile.

She shot into electrical grid and shot into the bank. Sarah surfaced out of one of the ceiling lights and spot two people stuffing money into a couple of duffell bags.

"There's someone here." The guy replied to his partner.

Sarah knew that he was Ramsey's brother due to the similar build but he had dark brown hair. His partner was shorter than he was and as Sarah's eyes started to allow her to see them better she saw the girl's shock of black hair and yellow eyes. Sarah grinned as the girl disappeared and reappear right beside her but Sarah had already started to conduct back into the ceiling light.

"I don't feel anyone around here." The girl replied.

Sarah reappeared behind the guy and he swung a sword at her head she rolled out of the way and laughed.

"Come on you have be better than that." Sarah told him.

She leapt to the other side of the room as the girl started to fire at her.

"Seriously that all you two got?" Sarah asked them.

"Can you get anything off of her?" The girl asked the guy.

"I can't see anything in the dark Fury." The guy replied.

"I can't shot straight in the dark either Specter." Fury replied.

"Ah, Irene Veronica Trapp and Jack Hannibal Thompson." Sarah cooed coolly as she crept around them quietly.

"Who are you?" Jack asked her. "How do you know who we are?"

"None of your business." Sarah replied as her fist collided with Ira's jaw.

"Great, we can't see her but she can see us." Ira hissed.

"Don't feel too bad this will all be over soon." Sarah replied.

Ira wasn't even able to react as a surge of electricity threw her into the closest wall.

"Fury!" Specter yelled before Sarah grabbed him by the face and slammed him in the wall.

"Now listen here, I can kill you both in a split second so keep the noise down." Sarah hissed as the light came back on. "There goes the emergency generator."

"My name may be Jack but I go by Hannibal." Jack replied as he moved his jaw around. "Crap, you are strong."

"What? For a girl are you surprised." Sarah asked him as two swords made of pure electricity formed in her hands.

"No not at all." Hannibal replied as he watched her cut into the vault's key pad with the swords. "I've seen Ira hold her own on multiple occasions."

After the sword five electric claws formed on her right hand and she dug hand into the opening. Hannibal noticed faint blue trickle of energy go into Sarah's arm and then a blue pulse shot through her arm into the keypad and it started to spark violently.

"There I cleaned up your job for you." Sarah replied.

"Cleaned up our job?" Hannibal asked her.

"Your job was to lock this whole place down." Sarah replied. "For me to be able get the object I need."

He was confused for a while as she walked over to one of the electric lock boxes and ripped it open. She pulled a golden tube out the box and picked Ira up.

"Come on we're getting out of here." Sarah replied as she grabbed a fistful of his shirt.

A second later they were on the roof and Sarah collapsed to her knees.

"You okay there lightning girl?" Hannibal asked her.

"All the electricity that was here a minute ago, it's gone." Sarah replied as a raindrop landed on her nose. "Say that last part again?"

"What, I called you lightning girl." Hannibal replied.

"Lightning is electricity and that one thing I control." Sarah replied as her eyes turned an electric blue.

"One thing?" Hannibal asked her.

"Watch the master at work." Sarah cooed as police sirens started to go off.

"Get down here or else we'll shoot." One of the police officer yelled.

"Have fun with death!" Sarah yelled as three arcs of lightning slammed into the blockade.

"What happened?" Ira asked them.

Hannibal pulled Sarah towards her and grabbed Ira hand.

"Get us out of here!" Hannibal yelled as the lightning continued to fall.


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah woke and jolted straight up. She looked around saw that she was in a hospital gown and there was an I.V. in her arm.

"You're finally awake." Ramsey replied as he walked in with a tray of food. "You better eat this quickly, or they'll kill both of us. They told me not to let you eat this kind food."

"How long have I been out?" Sarah asked him.

"A few days." Ramsey replied as he rested the tray on the moveable table. "Hannibal and Ira are doing well."

As soon as he pushed the table in front of Sarah she tore into the food. After awhile she laid back with a slight grin on her face.

"I guess hospital food is good to anyone if they've been in a coma for three days." Sarah replied as she looked at the ceiling.

"You don't like hospital do you?" Ramsey asked her as he watched her start too move around.

"What was your first sign?" Sarah asked him sarcastically.

Ramsey grabbed the remote to her bed and manipulated it to where Sarah was sitting in a more natural position.

"Are you at least more comfortable?" Ramsey asked her.

"Oh shut up." Sarah replied.

"There you are, pleasant as always." Ramsey replied.

"Just help me up." Sarah told him as she kicked down one of the side bars of the bed.

"You shouldn't be moving so much." Ramsey told her.

"Idiot, if you just paid attention even for a second you'd notice that my wounds are just superficial." Sarah replied as she got out of the bed.

She walked around for a bit and grabbed her clothes. She ran into the bathroom. Ramsey wasn't able to react before Sarah put an arm around his shoulders and Ramsey felt himself get hyper before they appeared before Hannibal and Ira.

"That's amazing." Ira told her. "I mean I can teleport but it doesn't have that certain flare that I'd like."

"Now that we have everyone together what's the plan?" Prodigy asked Sarah as she emerged from the shadows.

Hannibal tossed her the canister that she had gotten at the bank.

"Is that it?" Prodigy asked her.

"In the extinct form the Dualza can't do much, but after a supercharge it should wake up." Sarah replied. "Where's your place?"

"A few more blocks." Hannibal replied.

"Your turn Ira." Sarah replied.

"Okay everyone hold hands." Ira told her.

Sarah easy took Ramsey's hand and Ira's and soon they were in a living room.

"That was fun." Sarah replied as she stretched.

"God, you smell." Ramsey replied.

"Go take a shower." Ira replied.

"No, you're definitely not the boss of me." Sarah replied.

"Just please take a shower." Ramsey told her.

"Fine." Sarah replied and as she walked past Ramsey she rubbed his chest.

Everyone just looked at Ramsey as he pushed her towards the bathroom.

"What?" He asked them.

"You touched her and she didn't try to kill you." Ira whispered.

"So?" He asked them.

"Are you two already that far?" Hannibal asked him.

"Hell no, we aren't even dating." Ramsey yelled as he stalked off into one of the bedrooms.

He laid down on the bed and easily fell asleep; he was awoken when he felt some one sit down beside him. He opened his eyes and almost had a heart attack when he saw Sarah's face only a few inches from his.

"Sup." Sarah told him. "Don't worry I just laid down."

"I know that but why are you in my bed?" Ramsey asked her.

"I don't see your name in it." Sarah replied.

Ramsey opened his mouth but then he heard the wood above him start to sizzle. When he looked at it again he saw Sarah's name on the headboard.

"What were you going to say?" Sarah asked him.

"You know that I hate you, right?" Ramsey asked her.

"Yep, and I hate you too." Sarah replied as she rolled out of the bed.

"Where are you going now?" Ramsey asked her.

"What are _you _worried about _me_?" Sarah asked him.

"No." Ramsey replied.

"Then shut up." Sarah replied as she braided her hair.

"Why don't you just get a haircut?" Ramsey asked her. "And new clothes."

He wasn't even able to react before she slapped him across the face hard enough to where his ears rang. Before he could say anything she threw open the window and leapt out into the night. Sarah ran until her legs burned and she collapsed to her knees outside the Freemont Cemetery. She pushed open the gates and walked over to a pair of graves and collapsed once again but this time she had no intention of getting up. She fought back the tears but then felt herself fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah punched out as she felt someone started to shake her and when opened her eyes Ramsey was the ground holding his crotch.

"Try opening your eye next time." Ramsey told her quietly.

"Don't shake me next time." Sarah snapped as she got to her feet.

Ramsey slowly got to his feet and stumbled after her as she exited the cemetery.

"Were those your parent's graves?" Ramsey asked her.

"Yeah, so?" Sarah asked him harshly.

"How did they die?" Ramsey asked her.

"Why are you so inquisitive?" Sarah asked him angrily.

Ramsey put his hands up defensively.

"Sorry, didn't mean to hit a nerve." Ramsey replied.

"Come with me." Sarah told him.

Before he could react they were in front of a bad run down house and then they were quickly inside.

"Do you have any courtesy?" Ramsey asked her. "You just don't abduct people."

"Oh shut up already." Sarah snapped before the house creaked a bit.

Ramsey gently touched her shoulder gently and she looked at him. He swallowed before gently hugging her and he was surprised when he felt her relaxed. Then he jumped back and saw that the lower part of his shirt was singed.

"Why did you do that?" Ramsey asked her.

"You were too close." Sarah replied as she turned away.

Ramsey was about to say something else but then he just shook his head.

"Where are we anyways?" Ramsey asked her.

He just watched Sarah walk ahead of him for awhile before running after her. Ramsey found her sitting on a ragged couch holding a ruined picture frame but the picture was beyond recognition.

"Are you okay?" Ramsey asked her.

"Of course none of it is recognizable." Sarah replied.

"What?" Ramsey asked her.

"In the report lately on this old place it said that this place had a few holes and I had inhabited by a few groups of animals but I didn't think they'd let the place get this bad." Sarah replied as she flipped the table over.

"Calm down." Ramsey told her.

She whipped around and picked him up off the ground and slammed him into one of the walls.

"Really, what is with you, this is most likely why people can't stand you." Ramsey told her. "Why do you always try to solve your problems with violence?"

"You don't get it, I'm alone, you have your brother and he has Ira." Sarah told him quietly. "I have _no one_."

"You don't _have_ to be alone." Ramsey replied as he grabbed her hands. "Come on Sarah, _I _will stand beside even if no one else will."

Sarah dropped him and sat down on the couch. He sat down beside her but he didn't say a word.

Ira skipped a smooth stone across the lake.

"Five skips beat that." She told Hannibal as he picked up a stone.

"Those two have gotten oddly close real quickly." Hannibal replied as he glanced over at Sarah and Ramsey.

"She hasn't tried to kill us for a few days now, so I really don't care." Prodigy replied as she ran her fingers along the inside of the side of bikini bottom. "I don't know about you but I'm going for a swim."

Ira watched as Prodigy ran along the docks and dove in the water.

Ramsey looked over at Sarah who was asleep on her on her stomach and he looked at how her blonde braid rested centered on her back. Then his focus shifted to her dreadful plain black bikini that hugged her body perfectly. He closed his eyes and let his breath slowly and when he opened his eyes he saw that she was looking at him.

"Sorry if I woke you." Ramsey replied.

"Don't I wasn't actually asleep I just thinking." Sarah replied.

"What are you thinking about?" Ramsey asked her.

"It's nothing." Sarah replied before looking away.

Ramsey let out another before gently resting his hand between her shouder blades and he felt her tense up.

"I just want you to know that I'm here for you." Ramsey told her before he got up and walked over to Ira and Hannibal.

Sarah got to her feet and walked into the water. When the water was up to her waist Sarah dove in and went deeper until the light barely reached her. She flipped to where she was floating on her back and she looked towards the surface. After awhile she flipped over and shot upwards. When she resurfaced Sarah saw everyone looking around for her.

"Over here." Sarah called out while brushing her bangs out of her face.

Everyone looked over at her as she swam to shore. When she got out of the water Ramsey ran over to her.

"Were you worried about me?" Sarah asked him.

"No, how far did you go down?" Ramsey asked her.

"150 feet at least." Sarah replied as she stretched. "I'm thirsty."

"We can go get some lemonade, anyone want anything else?" Ramsey asked them.

"Some ice cream would be good." Ira replied.

"I'm in the mood for some water." Hannibal replied.

"I'm good." Prodigy replied.

Sarah shrugged and the two of them walked over to one of the stands and the owner walked over to them quickly.

"What can I get you two?" He asked them.

"Two ice cream cones, a lemonade, and a water." Sarah replied.

"Coming right up." The guy replied. "That'll be 3.50."

Ramsey pulled out his wallet and handed the guy a five dollar bill. Sarah took one of the ice cream cone and the lemonade and Ramsey took the other items. When they got back Sarah was trying to keep the ice cream from dripping on her chest but it wasn't working out for her. Hannibal chuckled at this but then he was running around after Ramsey took the ice cream and lemonade after dropping the water bottle. Ira took the other one and they all watched as Sarah chased Hannibal across the beach and easily tackled him. Before she could start punching him Ramsey ran over and pulled her off of him. She took the ice cream and lemonade from Prodigy and finished the ice cream quickly wiped anything that dripped on her chest off. She took a sip from the lemonade and then handed it to Ramsey before going back into the water.

"Great dude." Ramsey told him before taking off his shirt and going in after her.

He followed her too a small bluff that was at least seven miles from where they had left. She scaled the side and rolled onto her back when she got to the top. Ramsey laid down beside her and easily felt the electricity that was sparking off of her.

"My brother can be a little weird sometimes." Ramsey told her.

"I don't care." Sarah replied.

"When why did you try to crush his face?" Ramsey asked her. "If you didn't care you wouldn't have tried to kill him."

Sarah didn't reply as she ran her hands down her face.

"I also spoke with your friend Nicole." Ramsey replied "She said you don't really stay in one place, so you staying here with us must be putting a lot of stress on you."

Sarah let out her breath as she sat up.

"I've never been one for family." Sarah replied as she looked out to sea. "I guess I just don't know how to act."

Ramsey walked up beside her and gently touched her shoulder.

"I know, you'll be there for me even if everyone else isn't." Sarah replied as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Exactly, and a family is supposed to be there for you no matter what happens or how you act." Ramsey replied.

Suddenly they were back on the shore and everyone was staring at them.

"Come on I told you all that we weren't going to the beach without a catch." Sarah replied. "Now lets get to training."


	6. Chapter 6

Ramsey sat down on the bed and looked at Sarah as lightning flowed around her fingers.

"I can't believe your powers are coming in so quickly." Ramsey told her as she drained a light bulb.

"The only problem is trying to control my body thirst for electricity." Sarah replied as the light bulb exploded.

Ramsey grabbed the first aid kit but Sarah just waved him away as she pulled pieces of the glass out of her hand.

"We can figure out how to control those little surges." Ramsey replied as he dropped the first aid kit on the bed.

"My power has one fault being that it's connected to my emotions." Sarah replied as she fell back.

"I'm impressed by how much you've learned about your powers in the few days." Ramsey told her.

"Flirting gets you nowhere." Sarah replied.

"What the hell; I'm not flirting with you." Ramsey told her.

Sarah huffed as she reached for the lights on the ceiling.

"What did I say?" Ramsey asked her.

"No draining the ceiling lights." Sarah huffed as she dragged her hand down his back shocking him.

Ramsey leapt off the bed and whirled on Sarah.

"What the hell was that for?" Ramsey hissed as he heard his brother shift around in the room next to theirs. "Why don't you go to sleep like a normal person?

"Truthfully, I have nightmares." Sarah replied as she sat up and drew her legs to her chest.

Ramsey sat down beside her and moved to rest a hand on her shoulder but he didn't touch her as he felt the electricity pouring off of her. As he saw a tear go down her cheek he took in a deep breath before pulling her quickly to him. Even as what felt a millions shot constantly through his body he didn't let her go and as suddenly as it started it ended. Ramsey felt Sarah shake in his arms and for some reason he felt fear creep up his spine at his realization that Sarah was crying.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" Ramsey asked her.

She didn't respond as she gripped the front of his shirt hard enough that her knuckles turned white. Ramsey let out his breath as he hesitantly ran a hand through her hair as her ragged breath puffed out against his chest.

After awhile Sarah fell asleep against his chest and Ramsey shifted slowly as to not wake Sarah. He fell against the head board of the bed and cursed quietly, but he relaxed as he heard Sarah continue snore quietly. Ramsey just looked at Sarah and brushed her bangs out of her face as he felt his eyes droop slightly. He forced his eyes open slightly as Sarah moved up his chest to where the top of her head was right under his chin.

Ramsey shot up next morning as Sarah walked out of the bathroom wear shorts and a tank top. He watched her sit down beside him and she looked at him.

"Can we forget about last night?" Sarah asked him.

"How can we forget something that never happened?" Ramsey asked her.

"Thanks." Sarah replied before hugging him gently and standing back up.

Ramsey watched her pulled on a leather jacket and disappeared into the bathroom. She came out wear a pair of jeans that were ripped at the knees and she sat down beside him again this with a serious expression.

"I have to go visit an old friend, and I want you to come along." Sarah told him. "So get dressed."

Before he could respond Sarah walked out of the room. He rolled off of the bed and quickly changed into a t-shirt and jeans before jogging out of the room to meet Sarah. She was in the kitchen with a glass of orange juice in her hand and a piece of toast between her teeth. When she saw him she took the toast out of her mouth.

"Get something quick, the opportunity I just got may not come around again." Sarah told him.

He only nodded as he grabbed a piece of toast and poured himself a glass of apple juice before Sarah took her phone out of her pocket and dialing a number.

"Hey, Nicole is my vehicle still in the garage?" Sarah asked her.

She hung up the phone before Ramsey felt his stomach drop.

"I don't have a good feeling about this." Ramsey told her as he set down his empty glass.

"Suck it up, you'll probably only lose your lunch after you get off." Sarah told him before leaving out the door.

Ramsey ran after her and followed her down the sidewalk to a plain concrete garage. She pushed the garage door up to reveal her black and gold Diablo V7 and Ramsey actually gasped.

"How the hell did you enough money to buy this thing?" Ramsey asked as he inspected it closely.

"My expertise is to the highest payer and I'm an expert at what I do." Sarah told him as she swung a leg over the front.

"I am not riding behind you." Ramsey retorted.

"Stop being a baby and get on before I knock you out." Sarah growled as she got off the motorcycle and rose to the same height as Ramsey.

"Damn, how can you be so beautiful yet at the same time so threatening?" Ramsey asked her.

Sarah blushed slightly but she didn't move.

"Back, now." Sarah growled.

Ramsey huffed before sliding behind her and grunted as she jerked his arms around her waist. Before he could speak again they shot out of the garage and a scream was ripped out of his throat.


	7. Chapter 7

Ramsey stumbled off of the motorcycle as they stop at a skyscraper in the older part of the town. He looked at it as Sarah she walked up to a speaker and jabbed it violently with her finger until a garbled voice came out of it. She spoke to it quickly before she gestured for Ramsey to follow her through the door. As he took a step towards her he collapsed and threw up whatever he ate last night and the piece of toast.

"That took longer to happen then I thought it would." Sarah told him.

"Shut up and just tell me why you dragged me along." Ramsey told her as he wiped his face.

"I didn't drag you along, you came willingly." Sarah replied.

"I've learned to keep an eye on you." Ramsey replied.

"You don't trust me?" Sarah asked him.

"No, I just have a feeling that you'd get yourself killed if I didn't hold you back." Ramsey told her.

She huffed as they descended a flight of stair and Ramsey dodged to the side as a flock of bats shot past him.

"Are you serious?" Ramsey asked her.

"Wayne is sort of my god father." Sarah replied as they leveled out at floor of the Bat cave.

"He is your contact?" Ramsey asked her.

"Sometimes, he a good help on some cases." Sarah replied as the old man emerged from the shadows.

"I knew I heard you McNeal." Bruce told her as he hugged her. "I guess I can't call you Batgirl anymore."

When Ramsey looked at her Sarah huffed. "I'm probably the third gen Batgirl."

He only nodded as he looked around the Batcave.

"How's your brother Ramsey?" Bruce asked him.

"Eh, Sarah keeps him in line." Ramsey replied before focusing on Sarah. "Mind telling me why we're here?"

"I got a case while I was in the shower." Sarah replied as she slid into the seat in front of the supercomputer.

The computer read her handprint and she quickly brought up a criminal file.

"Alexi Rominov, mob leader and wanted murderer." Sarah read off. "No last known address, but we have a lead about his next movement."

"Which is?" Rasmey asked her as he looked at the guy's picture.

"He's planning to move a large shipment of weapons, but when it comes to these shipments he personal overlooks them." Bruce replied as he watched Ramsey closely.

"What are we going to do?" Ramsey asked them. "We should let the HA handle this."

Before he could blink his cheek was pressed into the cave floor and Sarah was sitting on his back.

"We're back to doing this again?" Ramsey asked her.

"You're an observant kid so I'm sure you've noticed at least something wrong with your so call Heroes Academia." Sarah whispered in his ear.

"Are you trying to threaten me or seduce me?" Ramsey asked her.

She flipped him over and lifted him up and glared at him.

"This isn't a joke." Sarah hissed.

"I get that it's not a joke, but you need to lighten up." Ramsey told her as he gently grabbed her hands.

Sarah pulled away from him and walked to the weapon wall and studied them.

"Telling her to lighten up is not the best route." Bruce told him as he helped Ramsey up.

Ramsey blew out his breath as he walked to where Sarah was swinging a sword around. When she noticed him she slammed the sword into a practice dummy's chest and he put his hands up.

"Can we just talk?" Ramsey asked her.

"What's the point of talking?" Sarah asked him.

"To get to know each other." Ramsey replied.

"I still don't see the point." Sarah told him.

Ramsey just sighed as he sat down and looked at her.

"What is your problem?" Sarah asked him.

"Problem?" Ramsey asked her.

"You don't even know me yet you try to trust me." Sarah told him.

"Just tell me what's wrong?" Ramsey asked her while he touched her shoulder gently.

"Nothings wrong." Sarah told him.

"I know you're lying." Ramsey told her.

Suddenly the room went dark and when the emergency lights turned on Sarah was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Sarah rested her head on the pillar and looked at the bell. She wiped her eyes as she heard movement behind her.

"I'm going to smack Magic upside her head." Sarah told him.

"I just want to talk." Ramsey replied.

"Has it ever occurred to you that not everyone wants to tell their life story to you?" Sarah asked him.

"You can't hold it in forever Sarah." Ramsey told her.

"I've done well so far." Sarah replied.

"For how much longer though?" Ramsey asked her.

"As long as I need to." Sarah replied as she stood up.

She turned around and Ramsey was shocked at how the moonlight reflected off of her hair.

"I've lived most of my life without anyone to talk to so it doesn't bother me." Sarah told him.

"It may not bother you right now but it will hurt you in the future." Ramsey told her.

"Like I said you don't know me." Sarah replied as she leaned against the bell.

"Then let me get to know you." Ramsey told her.

"We have a mission to do." Sarah told him as she looked at a black Lincoln convertible that charged down the street. "700 meters out it will meet us in 5 seconds."

Ramsey climbed onto the ledge beside Sarah and tried to see the car.

"Don't strain your eyes." Sarah told him. "I'm looking at the electric pulse of the nav system."

"Do you know anything else about the guy?" Ramsey asked her.

"Not the target exactly, but his two main goons." Sarah replied as she watched the car.

They leapt from the ledge and landed heavily on the Lincoln's roof and Ramsey felt something odd about it.

"The real vechile is cloaked." Ramsey told her.

"Give me some time and I'll be able to short circuit the cloaking device." Sarah told him as she placed her hands on the roof. "A minute at most."

Ramsey nodded as he heard people moving in the vecihle.

"I count seven people." Ramsey told her.

She didn't even reply as the cloaking shield wavered and then flicked out completely. Ramsey placed a hand on the roof again and the whole schematics for the car laid itself out in his head. When he looked up he saw Sarah was fighting against a muscular guy whose skin was just scales. She leapt to the side as the guy spat venom at her but she was trucked by a girl with what seemed to be whips for arms. Sarah somersaulted back to her feet and summoned a bolt of lightning in between her hands. She hit the girl directly in the chest as Ramsey rolled out of the way of the snake guy but as he looked back at Sarah the other girl was gone.

"Ramsey, watch out." Sarah yelled before she sprinted towards him.

Ramsey spun around to see the guy's bottom jaw separate and a nozzle like appendage reached up his throat. Sarah slammed him out of his way and what the guy was planning to spray at Ramsey hit Sarah over her whole back. She grimaced before kicking the guy in the chest and as he stumbled back a lightning bolt struck his chest and he tumbled over the windshield of the truck.

"Sarah, are you okay?" Ramsey asked her as she walked over to the end of the semi.

"How are you with a nuke?" Sarah asked him.

"This guy is transporting a nuke?" Ramsey asked her.

"How are you with handling a nuke?" Sarah asked him again.

"I can get the details but I don't do WMD's." Ramsey replied.

"Then get control of the semi." Sarah replied.

"Anything else?" Ramsey asked her.

"Pray I don't blow up half the city." Sarah told him as she kicked open the back doors and swung into the back.

Ramsey crept of to the drivers side window but as he looked into it he had to ducked down as bullets flew past his face.

"Always guns, why the fuck does it have to guns?" Rasmey asked himself.

He slid over to the other side of the truck as he heard gunshots from inside the trailer. Ramsey swung into the cab and punched the guy quickly in the face. He threw the guy out of the cab and easily got the truck back under control.

"We're getting close to a park; you have to stop this truck." Sarah yelled over the roar of the engine as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"What the situation on the WMD?" Ramsey asked her as he tried the brake. "Damn thing is broke."

Sarah huffed as she climbed out of the window and onto the hood of the truck. She placed her hands on the metal and Ramsey watched the electricity spark around her hand as the truck started to slow down. He looked up as the people in the park stopped and watched the truck. The truck stopped barely an inch of the bike rack and as Ramsey jumped out of the cab Sarah collapsed. He caught her as she slid off the hood and everyone mobbed around them as he got to his knees.

"Sarah, are you alright?" Ramsey asked her.

Her eyes opened weakly and Ramsey noticed how labored her breathing was.

"Stay with me Sarah please." Ramsey told her quietly as the crowd grew quiet.

Hannibal and Ira ran up to them through the crowd and they looked at Sarah.

"What happened?" Ira asked him.

"We were stooping that truck and this one guy, reptilian spat something and Sarah pushed me out of the way." Ramsey told them as Hannibal walked back from the truck.

"That's god damn nuke." Hannibal replied. "At least a seven gigaton payload."

Ramsey barely nodded as he brushed Sarah's bangs out of her face as the lights all around them shut off suddenly. He gently place Sarah on the ground and started to get people to back away from her as a lightning bolt slammed into her throwing everyone back.

"What's happening?" Hannibal yelled over the thunder.

"She's trying to heal herself." Ramsey replied.

Ramsey tucked his head down and pushed through the wind until he was close enough to where he could see Sarah floating through the electricity. As it started to die down Ramsey dashed forward and caught her. Soon paramedics were there and they quickly loaded Sarah into the back of the ambulance.


	9. Chapter 9

Ramsey sat beside Sarah's bed side and watched the heart rate monitor beat steadily as it tried to match her heart rate. He took her hand gently and ran his thumb over her knuckles as he watched her chest rise and fall time and time again as Ira walked into the room.

"Are you alright Rams?" Ira asked him.

"It's my fault." Ramsey told her.

"It's not your fault it could've happened to anyone." Ira told him. "You two save maybe a thousand or more people."

"But if I had been paying attention she'd be awake right now." Ramsey told her.

"Either way she wouldn't want you blaming yourself of course she'd probably whack you in the back of the head right now." Ira replied.

"Where the hell is Prodigy and Black Magic anyway?" Ramsey asked her.

"No one knows, we searched for awhile but nothing turned up." Hannibal replied as he walked into the room.

"I hate them right now, Sarah is injured and in a coma and they up and leave." Ramsey growled as he looked over at Sarah.

"Don't continue to blame yourself for what happened dude." Hannibal told him. "How about you snap out of it and do something."

Ramsey nodded his head as he gently placed Sarah hand at her side and kissed her cheek.

"Before we did the whole thing, she said that the Heroes Academy isn't I think it is." Ramsey told them.

"I've been telling you that they were crooked somehow." Hannibal told him.

"Yeah, I know but while I was sitting in here I got to thinking." Ramsey told them. "What if they set the whole thing up?"

Hannibal smiled at the suggestion and took off the backpack that he brought into the room. He produced a laptop; which he handed to Ira, and two tablets, one of which he handed to Ramsey. To Ramsey's surprise it held a full blue print of the Hero Academy and when he looked up Hannibal grinned.

"We would've shown you earlier, but you would've been against it." Ira told Ramsey quickly.

"If you want any dirt on the Hero Academy you'll have to get to the computer mainframe." A voice told them.

Ramsey turned around to find a boy with thick glasses, a polo shirt, and jeans.

"You've let yourself go Ramsey, just for a girl?" The boy asked him.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but she isn't just a girl." Ramsey told him.

"I'm Jude Krise." The boy replied. "I may not like her, but trying to best the HA is going to be impossible without her."

"Well Krise, let us talk it over and then we'll continue." Hannibal told him.

Jude huffed but he nodded before leaving the room. Hannibal tossed Ramsey another bag and nodded to the bathroom.

"Get yourself cleaned up." Hannibal told him.

When Ramsey got out of the bathroom he had a shirt on that read "Oh Really", jeans that were ripped at the knees, plain white sneakers, and his iconic blue and purple headphones. He sat back down by Sarah and ran a hand through her hair before blowing out her breath before looking at Hannibal.

"Don't try to invite him back in I kicked him out." Black Magic told them as she strode into the room.

"And where were you this whole week?" Ramsey asked her.

"While you two were on your mission, I was researching about anything to help me understand whatever Sarah is?" Black Magic replied.

"What is she exactly then?" Ramsey asked her.

"Truthfully, the only way I can think of getting the correct answers is from Ms. Comatose herself." Black Magic replied.

"The doctors don't know when she'll wake though, so that may be a while." Ramsey told her.

"Wrong, I may not have found all the answers but she can heal herself with enough electricity." Black replied as several car batteries appeared beside her. "Who wants to send about seven million volts through her body?"

"I should, she'd probably try to kill anyone else." Ramsey told them.

They all nodded as Black Magic snapped a few metal bands to each of Sarah's arms. Ramsey clipped the car batteries to the bands as everyone took a few steps back.

"Is everyone ready?" Ramsey asked them as he placed a finger on the power switch.

As they nodded he pressed down hard on the power switch and then every light in the hospital exploded and his world went dark.


	10. Chapter 10

Ramsey shot up to find out that everyone had passed out where they were standing and when he looked at the clock he noted that about an hour had passed. He stumbled to his feet and panic hit him when Sarah wasn't in her bed, but then he heard the toilet flush. She stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed and looked at him.

"I hate the electricity from car batteries; it's like a bad wine." Sarah told him.

She kicked Black Magic roughly but the girl just snorted before rolling over.

"I'm starting to hate that girl more and more." Sarah told him as she stepped over the rest of the group until they were barely 6 inches away.

"A-are you okay?" Ramsey asked her.

"Yeah, there's something I want to show you." Sarah told him as she walked over to the desk and wrote a quick note.

She walked back over to him again and offered him her hand. He hesitated for second before taking it and she laughed.

"What, do you have cold feet now?" Sarah asked him.

Ramsey shook his head before they disappeared and reappeared outside Sarah's house again.

"What are we here for?" Ramsey asked her.

"Just follow me." Sarah told him.

Ramsey nodded before following her up the rotting steps and into foyer area. She took his hand gently and led him quickly through the house to a set of stairs.

"This place is a bit cramped; maybe knock down a few walls." Sarah told him before turning to him. "What do you think?"

"Yeah, definitely." Ramsey told her. "Got any idea what you'd want to do?"

Sarah just shook her head as she tried the door and kicked it.

"Damn things locked." Sarah growled as she ran a hand across the door before punching it hard enough to rattle the hinges.

"Before you break your hand or worse let me if I can pick the lock." Ramsey told her.

Sarah stepped back as Ramsey crouched down by the door and works on the lock for a few minutes before it swung open. Sarah smiled slightly and gently placed a hand on his back before walking up the stairs to the second floor.

"You'd think there would be a key to the door." Ramsey told her as he caught up to her.

"I melted them all, this isn't somewhere I thought I'd be visiting some much." Sarah told him.

He touched her shoulder gently but she didn't respond as they continued down a dim lit hallway.

"Can you brighten things up a little bit?" Ramsey asked her.

Sarah flicked her wrist and the lights brightened slightly. She gasped slightly before the lights flickered and then popped one at a time. Ramsey wrapped his arms around her waist and kept her on her feet but barely.

"Sarah you can put an arm around me you know." Ramsey told her.

Sarah pushed him away gently and walked while leaning against the wall gently.

"What wrong?" Ramsey asked her as he followed her closely.

"If I were to make skin-to-skin contact with you you'd feel what I feel from the electricity." Sarah told him as she stopped. "As my emotions are connected to my power my memories are tied to the electricity."

Ramsey put a hand on her shoulder and she looked at him.

"Why do you care so much?" Sarah asked him.

"For one you save my life and two you've kept Hannibal and Ira out of jail." Ramsey replied. "I'll say this again, no one can go through life with a heavy burden like yours. If you let me I can lighten the burden as much as you need."

Sarah just shook her head.

"I can't subject anyone to the pain and sadness I've been through." Sarah told him.

"Just know that I'm here for you." Ramsey told her.

"I know and I trust you enough to show you what I'm going to show you." Sarah told him.

Ramsey just nodded before he continued to follow her down the hallway until they stopped at a plain wood door with wooden letters nailed on it.

"Tessa?" Ramsey wondered. "Why are you showing me this? Was it your sister's room?"

Sarah just shook her head before producing an ornate gold key and inserted it into the lock and turned it quickly. As she walked into the room Ramsey felt his stomach drop again before he stepped into the room.

"Sarah, are you okay?" Ramsey asked her.

"Don't, that isn't my name to begin with." Sarah told him.

Ramsey walked up to her and gently touched her arms. Sarah took a step back but Ramsey followed her while he held his hands up.

"Who are you then, you said you trusted me and I'd never turn my back on you." Ramsey told her quietly.

"My name is… Tessa Daniels." She told him.


	11. Chapter 11

Ramsey felt a sickening realization grow in his mind.

"The reason the murder of the McNeal family isn't in the database is because they never existed." Tessa told him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before now."

Ramsey wrapped his arms around her shoulders gently and held her against him for awhile before he spoke.

"Don't." Ramsey told her as he looked at her. "Everyone has their secrets and it takes a strong person to trust someone with theirs."

Tessa wrapped her hands in his shirt and they just stood there for a moment before they separated. Ramsey looked around the room and noticed all of the metal panels on the wall.

"My room is connected to an unlimited source of electricity and it is completely off the grid." Tessa told him. "This room has some of my best memories."

Ramsey rubbed her back gently before she reached to the bottom button of her shirt. He lifted his hands to stop her but she just chuckled.

"Don't worry, I have my chest bandaged up." Tessa replied as she unbuttoned her shirt completely and shrugged it off.

She turned around to show the slight blistering and redness of her skin. She rested her palms against one of the metal plates and looked at Ramsey out of the corner of her eye.

"Don't be checking me out back there." Tessa told him.

"W-what are you talking about?" Ramsey asked her as he stepped better into her field of vision.

"Just watch my back." Tessa told him before she started to drain electricity from the panel.

Ramsey watched as the blisters slowly disappeared and then the redness turned to match the uniform tan that covered the rest of Tessa body. As soon as it was done she took her hands off the panel and pulled her shirt back on. Ramsey just stared at her and she lifted an eyebrow.

"Would you like to take a picture it'll last you longer?" Tessa asked him.

"N-no, I didn't mean to stare it was just amazing seeing that." Ramsey told her. "It's not everyday you see someone heal right before your eyes."

Tessa smiled slightly but then her face return to its usual half frown.

"It's never been easy for me, but I had decided not to dwell on the bad." Tessa told him.

"Its still there though and you've never told anybody much of what really happened." Ramsey finished.

Tessa only nodded and sat down on her old bed. Ramsey sat beside her and noticed that she had her hand out for him. He took it and gently squeezed before he felt a pleasant, warm feeling radiate from Tessa herself. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she let go of his hand.

"That was new." Ramsey whistled.

Tessa nodded as well as her eyes seemed to not be able to focus on anything. He gently placed a few fingers under her chin and turned her head to him. She focused slightly on him before her eyes jumped around trying to find something but when they couldn't find what she was looking for she just looked off into nothing. Ramsey shook her slightly and she glanced at him. She saw him but she didn't see him at the same time. Tessa groaned slightly as she dropped her head into her hands and continued to groan.

"Tessa what's wrong?" Ramsey asked her.

"There's something missing, I can't place it." Tessa groaned. "It's giving me a migraine."

"We should go then." Ramsey told her before standing up and offered her a hand.

Tessa took his hand and he pulled her to her feet as her phone went off. She checked it and sighed.

"Robbery on 38th Street, are you ready?" Tessa asked him.

"Are you sure you're healed enough for this?" Ramsey asked her.

"I'm feeling pumped and truthfully my adrenaline is pumping so I don't feel a thing right now." Tessa told him.

"We should let someone else handle it then so you can recover." Ramsey told her.

Tessa sighed before calling someone on her phone and quickly hanging up.

"Fine, Prodigy and Black Magic will handle it." Tessa replied.

Ramsey wrapped an arm around her waist as her knees buckled.

"Are you sure you'd be able to make the trip without stranding us in the middle of who knows where?" Ramsey asked her.

"Just shut up and keep a tight hold." Tessa told him.

Ramsey nodded before the room shifted suddenly to Hannibal's apartment and Tessa passed out in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Tessa woke up in the bed in Ramsey room and the sheets were soaked through with her sweat. She tugged off her shirt as Ramsey walked into the room and their eyes met.

"Thanks for getting me here." Tessa told him.

"Just don't continue to overexert yourself." Ramsey told her.

"That's no fun." Tessa cooed.

He sat down beside her and looked at her.

"I'm being serious." Ramsey told her.

"I'm being serious so shut up, and how long have I been out?" Tessa asked him as she stretched.

"About two weeks in and out." Ramsey replied.

"Cool, that's a new personal best." Tessa told him.

Ramsey glared at her for a second before sighing.

"None of us can keep you from killing yourself from overexertion, so I'm asking you to take it easy for awhile." Ramsey told her.

Tessa sighed before pushing him over.

"Damn, I can't believe I'm actually going to allow you to tell me what to do." Tessa replied.

"Don't think of it as me telling you what to do but more of me advising an option other than your death." Ramsey replied as Hannibal came into the room with two invitations in his hand.

"Don't tell me those are what I think they are." Ramsey groaned as he took them as Hannibal.

"We invite Ramsey Thompson and Sarah McNeal to the annual Heroes Ball host at your very own Heroes Academy." Tessa read over his shoulder. "Great, now what? I'm not in the mood to play nice with these morons."

"If you keep them distracted me and Ira and get in and hopefully look at their databases see if there are any connections between your parent's murders and the attack that landed you in the hospital." Hannibal replied.

Tessa huffed and then chucked a pillow at Hannibal.

"Get out!" She yelled as she threw another pillow at him.

As Hannibal jumped out of the room Tessa sighed and looked at the invitations in Ramsey's hands.

"I like it less than you do but Hannibal is being logical." Ramsey told her. "They'd be keeping an eye on us."

"Which is what the invitations are for." Tessa replied before falling back again.

"How's the back?" Ramsey asked her.

"My body's fine but my energy is killed." Tessa replied as she yawned. "Sitting up just now made me tired."

"Do you want me to get you something?" Ramsey asked her.

"Food would be nice." Tessa replied.

"Okay, I'll be back in a second." Ramsey replied before leaving the room.

Tessa rolled over to her side and sighed as her heart raced, she was certain it was from the lack of energy but it could have been a side effect of the healing.

Ramsey stepped back into the room with a tray holding a plate with pancakes, bacon, and sausage. When he saw Tessa sleeping form he paused but then he heard her murmur slightly.

"I'm already awake just come here." Tessa told him quietly before sitting up.

"You okay?" Ramsey asked her as he sat down beside her.

"Yeah, I just feel tired and hot." Tessa replied. "I can barely lift my arms either."

"Then I guess I'll have to feed you." Ramsey replied as he started to cut up the pancakes.

After Ramsey got done feeding Tessa she laid back down and Ramsey brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"I'm going back to sleep." Tessa told him as she rolled over to her side with her back to him.

Ramsey squeezed her shoulder gently before standing but Tessa's voice stopped him before he exited the room.

"Don't risk your life for me Ramsey." Tessa told him.

"I'll try." He responded before closing the door most of the way.

Hannibal was waiting for him outside the room and he actually looked worried.

"What's up with Tessa?" Hannibal asked him.

"I don't know she says she's hot and I can actually feel the heat radiating off of her." Ramsey told him. "I can tell that she is in pain from but she is going to try to still go to the Heroes Academy."

"She's going to kill herself if she keeps on going." Hannibal replied.

"I think she might have a prenomination of that night." Ramsey told him.

"Why would you say that?" Hannibal asked him.

"She told me not to risk my life for her." Ramsey replied.

Hannibal shrugged before he spoke. "Hell, then you'll have to keep a closer eye on your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend." Ramsey replied.

"You two sure spend a hell lot of time together." Hannibal replied.

"I wouldn't really count the past two weeks seeing how she doesn't seem to remember it." Ramsey told him.

Ira walked past Hannibal and gave Ramsey a quick hug.

"She'll come around." Ira told him.

"She has another week to rest and then the ball is nigh." Prodigal told him.

"I know but I'm worried about her." Ramsey replied before looking at the mostly closed door.


	13. Chapter 13

Tessa shot up in the bed and wiped the sweat from her forehead. She got out of bed and watched Ramsey walk out of the bathroom while he was drying his hair off. She eyes skimmed over his chest and easily met his eyes.

"You're finally awake." Ramsey replied as he wrapped the towel around his shoulders.

"What day is it?" Tessa asked him as she stood up.

"The ball is in a few hours." Ramsey replied.

Tessa let loose a string of curses that would make a sailor blush as she leapt form the bed to closet, grabbed some clothes and sprinted into the bathroom before slamming the door shut.

"Tess, I need my shirt." Ramsey yelled over the water.

"You'll have to wait." Tessa shouted back.

He huffed as he down on the bed and waited.

Tessa tossed Ramsey shirt as she pulled on a pair of black gloves that went up to her elbows.

"Are those really necessary?" Ramsey asked her.

"If you don't want to be shocked the whole we're dancing then yes they are." Tessa replied as she turned around. "Be useful and zip me up."

Ramsey nodded and after he was done she turned around. The black dress she was wearing hugged her body snuggly and Ramsey had to fight the slight urge to stare at her. She tossed him his shirt which he quickly pulled on and buttoned before Tessa spoke.

"It seems we're both ready to get this horror show on the road." She told him.

"Might as well be, the limo is already waiting for us outside." Ramsey told her.

She sighed audibly as she loop her arm through his and let him lead her out of the apartment to where the limo was awaiting them just like he had said. When they climbed in Nicole hugged her tightly before looking her.

"Sarah, you look so stunning." Nicole told her before she noticed Ramsey. "Your date looks amazing as well. You better watch out or someone will take him from ya."

"Are you the only one in the limo with us?" Tessa asked her.

"Yeah, well except for the chaufeer but it's soundproof back here." Nicole replied. "Why?"

"There's are some things I need to clear up, but first are you loyal to your dad?" Tessa asked her.

"No, I suspect that he's been getting into a shadier part of business when the Heroes Academy opened up." Nicole replied. "In other words, anything either of you say to me will never reach him."

Tessa and Ramsey both nodded before they all sat down.

Nicole just stared at them in disbelief for a moment before she spoke.

"I know my dad is in some sort of bad business, but killing your parents and then trying to kill you that's just not him." Nicole replied.

Tessa rubbed her eyes before leaning forward.

"Think about it Nicky, my dad was The Joker and my mom was Harley Quinn." Tessa replied. "He would think of it as his 'civil duty' to get rid of them."

"Nicole the reason there wasn't an alert about the attack over the intercom at the Academy is because the Academy was the one doing it." Ramsey replied.

"Then they sent a nuke to try to finish off the job." Tessa told her matter of factly.

"That Russian mob lord could've gotten his hands on the nuke himself." Nicole retorted.

"Yeah, maybe one like the first few produced but one with a gigaton payload." Ramsey replied.

Nicole recoiled at the mention of the payload and her mood darkened considerably.

"I can't believe he'd do that." Nicole whispered as she shivered.

"We need to take him down Nicole." Tessa told her.

"What do you need me to do?" Nicole asked her.

"Get Jude, we'll need him." Tessa replied.

"We also need you to get two people into the Academy." Ramsey replied.

Nicole nodded as a silence fell over the limo.


	14. Chapter 14

Tessa stepped out of the limo with Nicole and Ramsey following behind her closely.

"Everyone good with the plan?" Tessa asked her.

"Niether of us are." Ramsey told her straight forward. "It involves you facing Rebellion alone."

"I hate to admit it but her plan is the only that'll work, for one Rebellion really hates her for showing him up all those times, and two her power is the only out of anyone else I know whose matches his." Nicole told him.

"I still don't like it." Ramsey replied.

"Why are you wearing Converse, it's a _formal _ball." Nicole told him.

"I find this formal, and don't go changing the damn subject." Ramsey told her.

"Ramsey, it's already been decided." Tessa replied. "Let's… let's just enjoy the entertainment."

Ramsey sighed before wrapping an arm around Tessa's shoulder.

"Nicole, can you give us some time alone?" Ramsey asked her.

"Okay, just don't take too long." Nicole told them before she ran up the stairs to the doors of the Academy.

As she entered the doors Ramsey looked at Tessa.

"You never stumble on your words, what's wrong?" Ramsey asked her.

"I just don't feel to good, I've had a horrible headache since we entered the limo." Tessa told him.

Ramsey placed the back of his hand on Tessa's forehead and then yanked it away.

"Shit, you're burning up." Ramsey told her. "We should call this whole thing off."

"No, I've waited too long to expose this place." Tessa replied as she coughed violently.

"You're not in the condition you were in a month ago." Ramsey told her. "I don't want you getting hurt."

Tessa hugged him tightly before speaking.

"Ramsey either you cooperate or I will neutralize you until I've done what needs to be done." Tessa told him.

Ramsey held her hand tightly when she separated and looked her in the eyes for as long as he could bare.

"I'm not letting you do this alone, not now not ever." Ramsey told her.

Tessa nodded as she followed him up the stairs.

Tessa took everything at once as they entered the Academy grabbed a pair of sunglasses from her purse, which Ira had put together against Tessa protest; and slipped them on.

"Do you want to go sit down?" Ramsey asked as Nicole bound up to them with three glasses of champeage.

"Hey guys, are you okay Tessa?" Nicole asked her as she hand each of them a glass of champaenge.

Tessa downed the glass of champeange before looking at her.

"I'm fine." Tessa lied. "What is this whole thing for anyway?"

"The Academy's 20 anneversery." Ramsey told her.

Nicole's phone beeped and she looked at it.

"I'm going to let those two in and lead them to Jude." Nicole told them before running off.

"We should get onto the dance floor so we don't attract too much attention to ourselves." Ramsey told Tessa.

She only nodded as Ramsey guided her to the dance floor where everyone else was.

Hannibal held Ira's hand gently as they followed Tessa's friend through the hallways of the Heroes Academy to where Jude was suppose to be waiting. They found him surrounded by walls of moniters and when they entered he didn't even look up.

"Took y'all long enough." Jude told them as he turned around. "So what is this favor you called in Nicole?"

"Dirt, on the Academy." Hannibal replied quickly.

"Hannibal, Hannibal, that's no way to treat a teammate." Jude told him. "Where is the formality?"

Hannibal drew a knife and pressed it against Jude throat.

"How's this for formality?" Hannibal asked him.

"It seems my hands are a bit tied." Jude replied as he stared at the knife his face suddenly drained of all color. "W-what do you want?"

"Everything." Ira replied.


	15. Chapter 15

Ramsey glanced down at Tessa who had her head rested on his shoulder. She had her arms wrapped loosely around his neck and he had his hands lightly on her side. He truly looked over her body and clothing and noticed her boots.

"Steel-toe, I'm guessing?" Ramsey asked her.

"Of course." Tessa replied.

Ramsey touched the mic in his ear and sighed.

"I wonder why neither of them have checked in?" Ramsey asked Tessa.

"Don't worry until they have to radio me." She replied. "By then shit would have hit the fan."

Ramsey nodded as he looked around the dance floor and found Rebellion.

"I found you know who." Ramsey told her.

"I know; 15 paces back and three to the left." Tessa replied.

As Ramsey looked at her she smiled slightly.

"You might be able to tell how people are in the room, but I can specific brain waves." Tessa replied.

"How the hell, you're a damn one woman army." Ramsey replied as he spun her around.

"You better remember it." Tessa replied as she closed her eyes and slowly let out her breath. "Nicole let them in and they are with Jude. Knowing Jude he's probably pissed Hans off the very second they saw each other."

"I don't see how he deals with you saying his first name, but he'll probably go quite ballistic when he hears that one." Ramsey told her.

"He'll have to deal with it." Tessa replied.

"Or what you beat the snot out of him?" Ramsey asked her.

Tessa looked at him and he groaned.

"If he fought better he wouldn't have anything to worry about it." Tessa replied as she watched Rebellion walk off the dance floor.

"Should we follow him?" Ramsey asked her.

"No, that'll just draw attention to us and put the others in danger." She replied. "I can keep track of him without moving a muscle anyway."

Ramsey just nodded as he looked around for something to do.

"Do you want something to drink?" Ramsey asked her.

"Yeah, surprise me." Tessa replied. "I'll go find a table."

She turned and walked through the crowd. She looked across the tables until she found an empty one towards the back. As she walked towards the table Ramsey rejoined her with two empty glasses and a bottle of champagne.

"Are you trying to get me shit faced?" Tessa asked him.

"N-no, the line was too long so I served myself." Ramsey replied as he set the contents down on the table and pulled out Tessa's chair.

She sat down and uncorked the bottle and easily poured both them a glass as Ramsey sat down. Tessa downed her glass quickly poured another which she took awhile to drink.

"You okay?" Ramsey asked her.

"Yeah, just trying to calm my nerves." Tessa replied.

"You don't have to do this you know." Ramsey told her.

"Who else is then?" Tessa asked him.

"I could at least try." Ramsey told her.

"No, I don't want anyone risking their life." Tessa told him.

"It's a suicide mission." Ramsey hissed.

"You think I don't know that?" Tessa asked him tears at the corners of her eyes. "I was up for nights before I was comatose trying to think of another way to do this. I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me."

Ramsey scooted his chair closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Tessa shook her head causing her hair to fall into her face. She brushed her hair out of her face and quickly worked it into a braid. Suddenly her mic buzzed and she pressed it.

"Rebellion is chasing us. We need evac." Hannibal yelled.

Tessa sighed before standing up.

"Let me guess, shit hit the fan?" Ramsey asked her.

"Why wouldn't it." Tessa replied.


	16. Chapter 16

Tessa weaved through the crowd as Ramsey lead Hannibal and Ira through the bowels the Academy.

"Do you really have to fight him?" Ramsey asked her.

"Please, Ramsey; just drop it." Tessa told him as they neared the necessary door.

As they stepped through the door Ramsey stopped her and gently grabbed her arms.

"Why are you so willing to risk your life for this?" Ramsey asked her.

"What other choice do I have?" Tessa asked him, her voice cracking.

"We can forget about all of this until we come up with a plan that doesn't involve you dying." Ramsey told her.

"I've been for this day for 13 years." Tessa told him. "The day to finally avenge my parent's deaths."

Ramsey brushed her bangs out of her face as Hannibal yelled through the ear piece.

"We need to get this over with." Tessa replied before pushing forward.

Ramsey sighed before following her and continuing his instructions to Hannibal. He watched Tessa closely and noticed how tensed her movements. Suddenly she leapt back and Ramsey caught before they were forced to the ground by an explosion. When Ramsey looked up he saw Rebellion had Tessa pinned to the wall by her throat.

"The duplicate did a good job flushing the traitors out." Rebellion told her. "I knew it would only a small amount of time before you two came."

Ramsey struggled to his just for steel rebar to wrap around his body and he collapsed to the floor again. Rebellion tossed Tessa across the hallway into a wall. She landed on her feet for a second before collapsing with hand on her stomach with blood seeping through slowly. She got to her feet and rolled out of the way as Rebellion punched through the wall. Though she was keeping a good distance Ramsey knew she wouldn't be able to go very much longer. He pulled the rebar until he felt it loosen and he squirmed out of it as he saw Rebellion's fist connect with Tessa's jaw.

"It ends before it even started." Rebellion replied as he drew a sword.

Ramsey sprinted forward to slam into Rebellion who just swatted him aside before looking at him.

"I wonder how broken she'd be if I killed you?" Rebellion asked him as he stalked towards him.

Ramsey tried to get back to his feet but a harsh pain shot through his ankle. Rebellion brought the sword above his head and Ramsey tensed up ready for the blade to cut into him but all that he heard was a crash. When he opened his eyes he saw Tessa standing above him but he what made his heart plummet was the gaping hole in her back and stomach. Ramsey caught her as she collapsed and he saw Rebellion crawling away with probably a broken leg. He struggled to his feet and picked Tessa up in her arms as the room flooded suddenly with guards.

"Don't move or we'll shoot." One of the guards yelled.

Before anything could happen all the guards dropped and Black Magic and Prodigy ran up to them.

"What happened?" Black Magic asked him.

"Rebellion ambushed us and she was injured early on, I tried to protect her but in the end I ended up getting her hurt even worse." Ramsey replied as he looked at Tessa.

"It's a good thing she's unconscious." Prodigy told them. "She'd be in too much pain to stay still and in the end she'd just make it worse."

Hannibal, Ira, Nicole, and Jude came up a different corridor as Black Magic was leading their group to where the jet was waiting. Nicole gasped as she saw Tessa bleeding out in Ramsey arms and she ran up to them.

"What happened?" Nicole asked him as she looked at Tessa.

"Her plan happened." Ramsey replied. "I tried to protect her but she ended up saving me."

Ramsey pushed past Nicole as he saw the ship that Prodigy had appropriated for the escape and once he was on board he laid Tessa onto the couch and started to assess the damage done to her body.

"I told you not to risk your life on my accord you moron." Tessa told him, her voice barely above a whisper Prodigy tried to start the engine.

"It's not starting and we have enemy units closing in fast." Prodigy yelled.

Ramsey cursed before standing up.

"We have to get Tessa to a hospital or she'll die." Ramsey yelled.

Tessa looked at him weakly. "That might not be enough this time Ramsey."

"Please, Tessa, don't die on me." Ramsey told her. "I don't want you dying on me."

Soon her eyes drifted closed slowly and Black Magic walked into the room.

"I put her in a comatose state; it'll slow her heart rate and breathing and should keep her alive until we get to the hospital." Black Magic told him.

Ramsey only nodded as he felt the jet try to lift off feebly as bullets pelted it surface.


	17. Chapter 17

Tessa woke up in a pitch black room and groaned loudly as it echoed around her.

"I am not in the mood for another god damn mental excertion." Tessa hollered.

She got to her feet and walked until she found a wall and she followed that until she hit a corner. She then ran a hand along that wall until she found a door knob and she yanked at it.

"Great, give me a damn door but it's locked, thanks a whole fucking lot." Tessa growled.

She abandoned the door and continued to run her hand along the wall until she found a metal air vent which she yanked off the wall and crawled through the opening. As she came to the end she felt a cold wind run down her back and she fought back the urge to turn around. Suddenly the vent dropped off and she ended up on her back covered in snow.

"What the hell?!" Tessa asked no one in particular. "First darkness and now snow? Make up your damn mind."

She got to her feet and brushed the snow off of herself before trudging forward towards one of the only trees in the snow covered hellhole. Tessa felt herself shivering by the time she reached the tree and she started to break branches off of the tree, laying them out until she had a reasonable pile. She brought her hands close to the bottom of the pile and shocked it a few times before it lit. To her surprise she felt a slight pull towards the stick she was holding and watched as other sticks were pulled into orbit around it.

"That can be useful." Tessa told herself as she started walking in no general direction before she heard a voice.

"It's useless what you do; it'll all fail." The voice told her.

"It would be a lot easier for you to show yourself so I can kick your ass faster." Tessa replied as she spun around.

Ramsey yelled over the engine exploding as Prodigy tried to level out the plane.

"Can you level out the plane quicker?" Jude asked her. "I feel like I'm going to hurl."

"Try to level it out yourself when neither of the engines are responding and one of them is on fire." Prodigy yelled.

They had strapped Tessa to the table to keep her from sliding off the second the plane pitched to the side violently.

"Come on Tessa, pull through this." Ramsey told her quietly.

Suddenly something ripped off the left wing and Black Magic screamed. Ramsey wrapped his arms around Tessa as the right wing was ripped off and then he blacked out.

Tessa woke up again coughing violently as smoke stung her eyes. She got to her feet and then collapsed as pain shot through her whole body. Her vision blurred slightly but she crawled slowly to a set of stairs before having another coughing fit. She yanked off her shirt and tied it around her mouth and face before struggling up the stairs. Tessa hissed weakly as the railing burned her hands but she continued until she heard Ramsey calling her name. She could feel the temperature difference as she escaped the fire for the time and Ramsey almost ran into her as she exited the stairwell.

"Tessa, are you okay?" Ramsey asked her.

She only shook her head as she slid down the wall and choked back a sob. Ramsey sat down beside her and looked at the stairwell.

"What's down there?" He asked her.

She shook her head again and held him back as Ira came running towards them.

"Have either of you seen Hannibal?" Ira asked them.

Ramsey shook his head but Tessa just looked back to the stairwell.

"He's down there?" Ramsey asked her.

"He's changing." Tessa replied, her voice hoarse.

"We have to get to him." Ira replied but Tessa blocked her way.

"You'll die if you go down there both of you." Tessa replied, her voice slightly stronger. "Phones?"

Ramsey just looked at her as Black Magic come walking down the hall.

"Her life is connected to her power." Black Magic replied. "If she gets stuck under water or in a black out zone for too long she'll die."

"So this is a black out zone I'm guessing?" Ramsey asked her as he fished his phone out of his pocket.

Tessa took it gingerly from him as she felt the energy flow into her but she felt no better. Ira and Black Magic handed over their phones at the same time but with the same result. Ramsey touched the wall but jerked it away quickly.

"So there's a back-up generator in the basement, but that's where the fire is stemming from." Ramsey replied. "I'm taking her, and I don't want you to argue with me Tess."

He picked her up and walked towards the stairwell until Black Magic stopped him.

"Stay below the smoke that's what'll kill you." Black Magic told him.

"Got it; anything else?" Ramsey asked her.

"Don't die." Black Magic replied as she opened the door.

Ramsey nodded as he pulled his shirt over his mouth and nose and charged down the stairs.

As he exited onto the floor Tessa started on he couldn't get down as far as he needed to avoid all smoke but he was able shield Tessa completely.

"I told you not to risk your life." Tessa wheezed.

"I'm not letting you die." Ramsey replied as he started to cough.

"If you keep going, we'll both die." Tessa replied.

"Then at least I would've tried." Ramsey told her.

"Why, I know it's not because you feel you owe me anything so just come out with it." Tessa replied.

"I didn't really understand how or why I felt like I did when I first met you it wasn't too bad." Ramsey replied. "Then we risked your life to protect me and not many girlfriends I had did that for me."

"Don't say it Ramsey, it'll just make it harder for both of us." Tessa told him.

"But if I don't say it now who knows when I'll finally say it." Ramsey told her. "I love you Tessa Daniels."


	18. Chapter 18

Tessa woke up and shot up in her bed and she felt someone's hand rest on her shoulder. She looked to her right and saw Ira sitting at her shoulder.

"I'm surprised that you aren't with Jack right now." Tessa told her.

"Bruce won't let me near him at the moment." Ira replied.

"Not the moment his incoming powers are too unstable for a non novapowered." Tessa replied as she got out of her bed.

"Novapowered?" Ira asked her.

"Ones like myself." Tessa replied as electricity leapt across her arms.

"Can you feel what it may be?" Ira asked her.

"No, it feels violent." Tessa replied.

Ira nodded as Ramsey walked into the room with an oxygen tank with an oxygen mask over his mouth. He was wearing jeans and Tessa laughed.

"Nice tighty whities." Tessa told him.

"Shut up Tess, at least I'm not in a hospital gown." Ramsey laughed.

"I'm going to leave you two alone." Ira told them before she left the room.

Tessa just looked at Ramsey for a second before walking into the bathroom and coming out thirty minutes later wearing tight jeans and a cream blouse. She hugged Ramsey gently and kissed his cheek.

"You're a moron." Tessa told him.

"I'm only a moron for you Tess." Ramsey replied.

"Well, don't be an idiot what so ever." Tessa told him. "I'm not in any sort of mood to have to worry about anyone."

"That's a little harsh." Ramsey replied.

"I'm just being who I am." Tessa retorted.

Ramsey wrapped his arms around Tessa's waist but he jumped back.

"What was that?!" Ramsey asked her.

"I'm just not adjusted to physical touch." Tessa replied quickly, wrapping her arms around herself.

"You must be hurt far down." Ramsey replied.

"Wow, took you this long to notice it?" Tessa asked him sarcastically.

"Look my brother is in a coma, you almost died, and Ira is an emotional wreck." Ramsey snapped back. "I don't have time for you to be a priss."

Ramsey was thrown back as Tessa smacked him hard enough to make his ears ring.

"Look, I never asked to be part of your dysfunctional family." Tessa screeched before shoving him back.

After awhile of them glaring at each other Ramsey held his hands up.

"Can we just talk, I want to make sure you're alright." Ramsey told her.

"We'll that a great way to check, first you grope me and you yell at me." Tessa retorted as her phone went off.

"What was that?" Ramsey asked her.

"Get dressed; we're going to meet a recruit." Tessa told him.

"A recruit?" Ramsey asked her.

"We need an army to combat the HA." Tessa replied before she left.

Author Note: I apologize about the short chapter I've been busy lately with trying to get into college it's a bitch XD!


End file.
